


Love

by darkravenqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, love me some fresh femslash content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: A training session gone all cheesy.





	Love

Natasha wipes the sweat from her forehead, grinning fiercely at the woman standing opposite to her. “Wanna give up yet?”

Gamora snorts, rising her swords. “Giving up is not in my vocabulary.”

Their swords clash again, Natasha trying to overpower her. It doesn’t really work, though. She is indeed skilled in swordsmanship, but she can’t outdo Gamora, who trained to fight with it her whole life.

That’s why Gamora offered to train her; and it may be hard and sweaty, but it certainly has its assets to watch your sweaty girlfriend look insanely hot with a sword.

While staring at Gamora, latter one manages to kick the sword out of her hand and pinning her down onto the ground, sword under her chin.

Natasha tilts her head slightly, raising her eyebrows. “I win,” she says, slightly panting.

Gamora furrows her brows. “You are aware that I have pinned you to the ground, defenseless?”

“Exactly.”

Surprise washes over Gamora’s face before she smirks. “Did you do this on purpose?”

“Maybe,” Natasha says, pushing the sword to the side with one hand. “What will you do against it?”

“I should stab you,” Gamora says, dryly.

“But then I couldn’t do this,” Natasha means and pulls Gamora down to meet her lips, slowly pressing them together.

Gamora’s lips are warm and soft, her hands tangled in Natasha’s hair. Natasha sits up even more, softly biting on her lips, tugging, letting go, then caressing it with her tongue.

Gamora hums quietly in her throat, her grip on Natasha’s hair tightening.

Natasha can’t help but grin into their slow kiss, teasing her, her hands resting on her hips. She can feel shivers wandering down her spine, into her inner core. _This is how love should feel like._

The thought makes her blink, draw back a bit.

Gamora pouts at the loss of Natasha’s lips. “What?”

Natasha just stares at her, her thumb touching her own lips. “I just – it’s stupid.” For some reason, she blushes.

Gamora’s gaze becomes soft. She puts her hands around Natasha’s head, leaning in closer. “Nothing you say is stupid, Tasha.”

Natasha wets her lips, closes her eyes and leans her forehead against Gamora’s. “I just – I think I -” She shakes her head in frustration. Why are these words so hard?

“Take your time.”

“You just – mean a lot to me and I think that I -” Natasha groans.

“I know,” Gamora says, smiling earnestly. “I know, Tasha.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to say it, it’s just words, I -”

Gamora interrupts her with a firm kiss. “You don’t have to. I know. Take your time, I’ll always wait.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Natasha means, giggling shortly.

“There it is. That smile.” Gamora presses a kiss on her nose.

They sit like that for a while, limbs tangled, forehead against forehead, just breathing together.

Then - “So, ready to lose again?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “You’ll see, babe.”

With a smile, Gamora helps her up and they go back to practicing, Natasha’s heart lighter than ever.

_This is what love feels like._


End file.
